Packages for providing products are well known as are apparatus for the processing of packages and products to provide finished goods for sale. Incremental improvements to such packages and apparatus may be accomplished by the creation of prototype systems configured for evaluating a particular concept thought to be better in some manner than existing system elements.
System complexities often result in unexpected consequences as aspects of system components are altered. Reducing the thickness and the associated strength of package components may result in unexpected efficiency losses due to operational failure in the packaging operations associated with the materials. Alterations to packaging apparatus may yield improvement in equipment cost but also result in net losses due to reductions in overall operating efficiency due to operating speed and/or reliability issues.
What is desired is a system and method for the evaluation of systems to assist in the creation of designs of materials, apparatus and system operating conditions, which offer stable, high reliability operation of the packing systems under truly economic circumstances.
What is also desired is a method for the evaluation of materials, packages and processing systems which cannot otherwise be considered.